Not Unhappy
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: Toby is not the goody two shoes everyone thinks he is and Nick is not just an asshole. Takes place during Can't Hardly Wait 604. Please R & R! Slash. One Shot.


**Not Unhappy**

**Author:** Me (Holly) aka. OCDegrassi

**Warnings:** Slash, Graphic Sex scenes, Language, Drug Usage

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Toby/Nick

**Note:** This will more than likely be a one-shot unless alot of people want me to continue it. Please Review tho, it would mean alot to me!

* * *

"Now I have to find a new panther mascot." Toby complained. JT had gotten detention for fighting during the basketball game with Lakehurst. Everybody else had been fighting, but only certain people actually got in trouble. Figures. "What can I say, when Degrassi needed me most, I pounced." JT replied.

"Well that's great, but now who's going to entertain the fans?" JT gave him a look so he added "Don't even think about it." There was no way in hell that he was going to run around in a stupid panther costume shouting out 'go team.'

The stupid guys from Lakehurst who had started the fight walked over to them on the other side of the fence. One guy, with skater-ish brown hair, said "Hey Degrassi nerds, if I were you, I would sleep with one eyes open, this isn't over." Then he banged on the fence.

Toby rolled his eyes and flicked him off. "What, you want another round of fighting?" He came over so he was less than an inch away from Toby. "Yea, maybe I do." Toby said, defiantly looking him straight in the eyes. He was in a bad mood right now, and he wanted to hit something. This kid would do.

He brought his arm back and struck the other guy right across the face. He fell back a little from the blow and then ran forward into Toby, knocking them both to the ground. He was throwing punch after punch, but Toby was holding his own. JT was secretly proud of him. He'd never thought Toby could defend himself, but he was being proven wrong.

The principal started to approach them. JT felt himself start to panic. He already had detention for two weeks, he did not need anymore. So he took off, leaving Toby and the other kid to deal with Ms. Hatzilakos. "Boys, stop it right now. There's already been enough fighting here today."

She pulled Toby off of the other kid. When they were both standing, Ms. H continued. "Now, I don't want to have to see this again, understand?" They both nodded, neither taking their eyes off the other in suspicions of the other attacking when his head was turned.

She then left, making Toby wonder briefly why he hadn't gotten in trouble like JT. Then he realized that he hardly ever got in trouble, so this was like a warning for him. Finally, the other kid spoke. "You're not so bad." Toby was taken off guard. "Wh, what?"

"I thought you were just a nerd, but you can fight. So I guess you're kinda cool. I'm Nick." He held out his hand. Toby shook it, still slightly confused. "I'm Toby." Nick wiped blood from under his nose away with his arm.

After silently standing there for about a minute, Toby got fed up and said something. "So do you wanna go hang out at my place?" He really wasn't sure why he said it. This was the guy who got JT in so much trouble and insulted Degrassi.

But he supposed it was because this guy had said he was kinda cool. Toby wasn't use to hearing that, so on the rare occasions that he did hear it, he felt insanely flattered. He guessed that he just wanted to hang out with someone who actually thought he was cool for a change, instead of hanging out with people that thought of him as a nerd.

Nick nodded. "Sure." He had nothing better to do anyway. They walked in silence to Toby's place and then went inside. The house was completely quiet. Ashley was at Jimmy's, probably for the night, and his parents had decided to take a second honeymoon –although it was more like a 20th honeymoon.

"So you want somethin to drink?" "Uh, sure." Toby walked into the kitchen as Nick sat down on the couch, looking around the living room. Toby saw two beers in the fridge and grabbed them.

He'd tried one about a year ago, just out of curiosity, and found that he actually really liked the taste. Most people hated it, but Toby had always been a little out there. Plus he loved the feeling of being buzzed. Not that any of his friends knew this.

No, they all thought of Toby as the same, goody two shoes Toby that he was in 7th grade. Toby wasn't sure why though. Everyone one of them had changed -Manny and Liberty got pregnant, Emma got an STD, and JT did drugs –so why would they think that Toby hadn't changed?

The reason was simple. He hid it from them. Not that they would know even if he had been obvious about it. They were all too wrapped up in their own lives to even think of about him. Sometimes he felt abandoned, but other times he was relieved. At least this way he didn't have to deal with them telling what was right and wrong.

He brought the drinks back in the living room and threw one to Nick. Nick stared at it for a second, and then looked at Toby. He opened the bottle and took a swig like he did this everyday. Nick followed suit, although he was sort of shocked by this. Toby seemed like such a loser, but when you got to know him, the kid was actually really cool.

"So what do you normally like to do?" Toby asked, trying to get a feel for what Nick wanted to do. He wasn't very good at entertaining guests. "Drugs." Nick joked. Toby, being slightly gullible, asked "Oh, what kind?"

"You know, a little bit of everything." Nick said. It wasn't necessarily the truth, but he wanted to seem cooler. "Oh, well in that case, follow me." He started to walk up the stairs and Nick curiously followed.

Toby led them into his room and then opened his drawer. At first glance, it looked like an underwear drawer, but underneath the underwear was a bag of 8 ounces of what looked like weed. Nick stared at Toby with his mouth hung open.

Sure, Nick smoked pot, but he didn't have his own stash. He shut his mouth when Toby turned around. He placed the baggy down on his desk and began to roll a joint. Then he stopped. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to ask how you wanted to smoke it. I just prefer joints, but you can do whatever you want."

"Oh, joints are fine." Toby handed Nick one and lit his own. He then handed the lighter to Nick and took a puff. He breathed the smoke out of his nose. Nick watched with fascination. Toby looked so happy smoking. It was like he was getting a massage. In truth, that's kinda how Toby felt. With each puff, he could feel himself getting calmer and calmer.

After Toby had smoked 2 joints, and Nick had smoked 1, they were feeling very floaty. It took Nick less to get high, seeing as he was less experienced with pot than Toby. Nick started to stand up, but felt dizzy and fell down on top of Toby. He felt nauseous and puked to the side of Toby. He'd gotten high before, but he'd never felt quite like this.

"What kind of fucking weed is this?" Toby was smiling. "Cannabis and Heroin." Nick felt his face flush. "Heroin?" Normally, he would be freaking out right then, but he was just too relaxed. He felt bile rise in his throat again and he started to vomit. After that, it was like he was sick with the stomach flu.

He started to sweat profusely, his vision blurred, and his breathing slowed. "Wow, I'm tired." He said to Toby, right before sleep blanketed him. He woke up in Toby's bed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but it was dark, so he figured it must have been a while. Toby was sitting on the foot of the bed, looking extremely worried. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Nick sat up. "Ok, I guess. What happened?"

"You reacted badly to the heroin. I'm really sorry. I just assumed you would be fine because you said you do every drug." Nick felt his face burn. "Oh, right. Well, about that. You see, I kinda lied. I just wanted to seem cool so I said that." Toby looked like he'd been hit in the face with a baseball bat. He stood up.

"What? Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to lie about things like that! Do you know what could have happened to you?" He screamed. Nick looked down, ashamed. "I know, I'm sorry." Toby sighed. He couldn't be too mad at Nick, because he was pretty sure he would've done the same thing when he was younger.

"Well, you're ok, so it's alright, but from now on, be honest with me, ok?" Nick nodded. Toby walked over to his stereo and turned it on. Disturbed blasted out of the speakers. Nick moved his head along with 'Guarded.' "So you like Disturbed? That's cool." Toby said, talking about Nick's head movements matching the beats.

They talked for the next hour about everything. They both figured that after what happened earlier, there was nothing that should be off limits to talk about. The more and more they talked, the more they realized they liked had in common. _I like this guy._ Nick thought. "So what time is it?" He asked finally.

Toby looked at his clock. "1:30" Nick's eyes widened. "In the morning?" Toby nodded. "Wow, I didn't think it was that late yet." Toby smiled. "Well you were out for a while." Nick blushed and Toby couldn't help but thinking how cute he looked.

_You know what Toby. Just go for it._ His mind screamed at him. His heart was racing as he leaned in and kissed Nick on the lips. He quickly pulled back and the two stared at each other for a couple of seconds, but it seemed like hours. He wasn't sure why he'd done it, except that he'd wanted to.

Nick sat in shock for a little while, but then leaned back in and captured Toby's lips in his own. He'd felt the urge to do this ever since they had smoked, but thought that Toby would never go for it. He wasn't even sure why he was going for it. He wasn't gay. He was just going by instinct right then. His body and mind were screaming that he wanted this.

The kiss was hard, with tongues battling for dominance. As they pulled apart, Toby took Nick's lips in between his teeth and bit down slightly. A few drops of blood seeped out, which Toby licked. Nick found this highly erotic and felt himself growing hard. Toby felt Nick's dick hardening and his own did the same.

He tore his shirt off and then pulled Nick's over his head, discarding it to the ground. He pulled Nick's pants off. Nick reached for Toby's pants and unbuckled the belt. He slid off the pants and threw them on the ground with the rest of the clothes. They were left in only boxers, but those were quickly gone too.

Toby began kissing down Nick's neck, sucking hard. Toby separated Nick's legs. Nick wasn't even thinking, he was just going with the flow. He'd never done this before, but he wanted to then. Toby gently poked one of his fingers inside Nick's hole, and then a second, and then a third.

He moved them apart to stretch him out and Nick's face contorted in pain. Toby removed his fingers. Nick felt emptiness but it was soon gone when Toby pushed into him. "Ahh!" It hurt like hell.

Toby stopped and waited for Nick to adjust to the feeling. When Nick didn't seem like he was hurt anymore, he pushed in farther. Nick yelped again and Toby stopped again. "Are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

"No." Nick shook his head. Toby started to move in and out of him slowly. The pain that Nick felt before was replaced with pleasure. Toby's thrusts became faster and faster. He started stroking Nick's penis.

Nick gasped. The feeling was overwhelming and he came all over Toby's hand and chest with Toby came soon after, emptying his seed deep inside Nick. He pulled his limp dick out of Nick's hole and lied down next to him.

"Wow." Nick said and Toby smiled. "Yea, wow." Neither of them had ever been with a guy before, but neither of them were unhappy with what had just happened either.


End file.
